The 084 accident
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Shortly after Coulson is rescued from Raina in season 1 but before Skye is shot, the team goes to investigate and secure a 084. When they do, it emits a light and turns one team member into a baby. Now they're at the HUB getting checked out and doing the reports, only...when Victoria Hand herself goes to get a verbal report from Coulson she learns of a few things he's lied about. T
1. Chapter 1

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if a little while after Coulson was rescued in season 1, the Team had to return to the Hub because while containing a 084 there was an incident? Now… one member of the team is a newborn baby and they need to keep her safe from those that hunt her. AU OOC)**

"Coulson I know you have a habit of adopting strays but for the love of whatever higher power there is _please_ tell me you did not kidnap what appears to be a very young if not newborn baby." Victoria Hand said appearing in the medical room at her building, the Hub, and staring at the baby in the makeshift basinet where Coulson was watching over it.

"No I didn't, and according to the doctors she's about two months old." Coulson said looking up from the makeshift basinet and at the former accountant who was eyeing the basinet as if it were a bomb about to go off. To Victoria a baby might as well be a ticking bomb. Didn't they always scream and cry?

"Okay and why is she _here_ when you were only sent to investigate a 084?" Victoria said staying far enough away that she couldn't see much of the baby, just enough to know that it was there. It was probably asleep, that was the only reason Victoria could figure why it was so quiet. She didn't know of any other reasons. She didn't trust the shows or advertisements on TV about them, she never really read up on babies, and she never had any younger siblings to help look after so…yeah she was way out of her depth here.

"Because she's only like this _because_ of the 084." Coulson said making Victoria's eyebrows shoot upwards as she looked at him for an explanation.

"We were securing the 084 to take back to the plane when it went off. There was a kind of beam made from light that nearly hit May when she was pushed out of the way. Skye, the hacker in case you forgot somehow, had gotten hit in May's place and…well…she's a remarkably cute baby." Coulson said explained looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed at the end while Victoria looked at May who was in the corner of the room closest to the door and the basinet. Judging by the woman's stance and the way her eyes continued to drift towards the vulnerable baby, May was feeling like a protective dragoness at the moment.

That type of May was usually only seen when those close to her were hurt in some way.

"And you couldn't tell her family about it because we don't need it getting out about the 084." Victoria said sighing and causing Coulson to wince at that, which made her eyes narrow.

"Coulson your reports on the girl made it clear that she has a family, two parents you described as 'lovely' I believe. Why are you looking guilty?" Victoria asked archly as she glared at him from behind her glasses.

"Well…I may have lied about her family. Skye is a foster kid. She is a 084 that Shield discovered when she was a baby, after an entire village in china was slaughtered trying to protect her. A team, new one full of rookies, recovered her and brought her back state side. Agent Avery was planning on disappearing with her and raising her as her own. Soon though the team started dying and had shown signs of torture before they died. Agents Avery and Lumley left her on an orphanage doorstep and vanished after faking clearance and putting a near invisible protection protocol in place for her. Agent Avery turned up tortured and dead a little while later and Lumley went off the grid into hiding. May and I managed to track agent Lumley down a while back but he was killed before he could tell us anymore information such as the childs birth name or who her parents were." Coulson said wincing under the glare Victoria was giving him that was steadily getting worse.

"You told me that you picked her up from her house where a nice couple were told that she was being bought in by the government to help with their internet security due to her talents and degrees in computers and coding." Victoria hissed out as she glared at him while he sighed and reached down, picking up Skye in his arms and earning a gurgle from the baby that was waving her tiny hands around.

"We picked her up from the back of her van where she managed to hack us using a laptop she won in a bet and crappy Wi-Fi. Her van was her home and I had her do some tests designed to test her ability to code and work with computers after she was on the BUS for a while. She did earn those degrees but she earned them both in less than a week without even trying. That's why you only ever hear us call her Skye. Due to the protection protocol she was never adopted and she named herself Skye after leaving the orphanage. She doesn't have a last name." Coulson said wincing at the look of anger on Victoria's face at that. The amount of paperwork there would be to clean up that mess…

"You and you alone are doing all of the paper work to clean up the mess you made by putting in false reports and you are doing it in _triplicate_!" Victoria said growling at the man who sighed but nodded, wincing at the thought of the paperwork he had to do. He really should have known that a former accountant would have eventually found out about the cover he had created for Skye wasn't exactly right.

"Alright but I'm expecting a call from Fury on what to do with Skye while she's like this. It isn't exactly safe for her to go with us on the missions." Coulson said sighing before blinking when his phone rang.

"That must be him now. Here hold Skye for me for a minute." Coulson said wondering at the perfect timing as he nearly shoved the baby into Victoria's arms and grabbed his phone. If he had taken the chance to look at Victoria when he did that he would have laughed or at least snickered at the wide eyed horrified look on Victoria's face as she scrambled to catch the baby and hold her before she fell.

"Coulson you can't just hand me a baby and leave!" Victoria said as Coulson began walking out the door to medical, an amused May right behind him.

"You'll be fine, just hold her a few minutes! I'll be right back." Coulson said without looking back.

"Coulson don't you dare leave this room and leave me with this thing!" Victoria said her voice rising a bit as Coulson walked out the door chatting on his phone with Fury.

"Coulson!" Victoria said her eyes panicky as Coulson began to close the door behind himself and walk off.

Most of the medical facility and at least half of the HUB heard the angry shout from their leader and cowered while praying for Coulson's survival. What did he do to piss off Victoria Hand so badly?

 _"COULSON!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Victoria looked about a second away from keeling over via heart attack when the baby in her arms began screaming and wailing at the loud noise, causing her to start slightly and stare at it alarmed.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you…okay on second thought ignore that question. How do you get babies to stop crying?" Victoria muttered to herself and the wailing baby, trying to think of a way to get the kid to shut up.

"Um…I order you to shut up and stop crying?" Victoria asked more than said as she looked at the baby who kept crying.

"Okay so orders don't work. Um…I know do you want to be set down?" Victoria asked moving to put the wailing child in the basinet. Setting her down was good. Setting her down meant she could get out a phone and figure out why the baby was crying.

"What the hell?!" Victoria looked more startled than ever when as soon as she set the baby down, the tiny former hacker wailed like the damned.

"Okay so setting you down doesn't work either." Victoria muttered, swearing in French as she tried to adjust the child so that she was holding the baby girl with one arm and able to get to her cell phone.

"Coulson must have started on those papers to fix his mistake and filed the correct report. That's going to take him at least an hour!" Victoria muttered as she scrolled through to find the girls files, wincing when she saw how many foster homes the girl was in and it didn't look like all of them were good ones. She then found the first foster home report and her blood boiled.

 _"Child has just been returned by police. They were called to the house to investigate a disturbance, child, Mary Sue, was found left laying on top of the deceased foster mother, covered in blood. Police originally suspected her dead due to no noise and no movement but found she was still alive miraculously. Mary Sue was only a month old and now has a fear of being picked up and set back down in a short time frame. Must now be carried for at least an hour before being set down. The person contacted about this said it was to be expected since she was moved from her crib to on top of her deceased foster mothers body within ten minutes based on evidence by police and the killers, the foster father, confession. He confessed to hoping the child would die covered in the foster mothers blood."_

Victoria shook a little bit as pure rage ran through her body, how could anyone do such a thing to an innocent child? A baby! No wonder Skye didn't want to be set down.

After a few deep breaths Victoria pulled up another tap on her cellphone's internet and searched for ways to calm a baby. Looks like she'll be stuck with the baby for at least an hour, and she'd rather not deal with the child crying the whole time.

"Singing…crap what kind of songs do babies like?" Victoria was a bit fearful of this option. Her father had never sang to her and her mother had died when she was really young. Her grandparents might have sang to her sometimes but that must have been when she was too young to remember because she had been banned from seeing them from when she four to the time she turned 19.

"Um…" Victoria desperately tried to recall anything she could, any song that didn't involve curse words or just play music.

"From underneath the trees we watch the sky, confusing stars and satellites." Victoria began to softly sing the first song she could remember the words too that was at least mildly appropriate. Without even thinking about it she began swaying slightly and rocking the infant, causing her to begin calming down.

"Finally." Victoria said sighing with relief when the child stopped crying altogether by the first chorus, which was a good thing cause she couldn't remember how the rest of the song went right off hand.

"Let's not do that again okay?" Victoria asked looking down at the child who was looking up at her. Victoria's gaze was caught by the wide innocent brown eyes staring up at her trustingly and she was sucked deeper and deeper into the baby's gaze and then something else happened. Baby Skye…smiled up at her.

Almost instantly Victoria Hand, senior level 8 agent, Commander of the HUB, former accountant, Head of the Weapons Division, and all around badass fell in love with the tiny child in her arms.

This was her baby, something wily and unnamable inside of her said. She never really wanted a child of her own or thought she'd have one considering she was an out and proud rainbow…but this was _her_ baby. This adorable and fragile tiny human being was hers.

"Hey there little Skye." Victoria whispered gently as she began to smile back down at the baby, her smile warm fond and loving. A smile very very few people ever saw from her.

Her smile grew slightly wider when the baby gave out a gurgle that could be considered a laugh as her tiny arms and feet kicked and waved about.

What Victoria failed to notice, as wrapped up in the child as she was, was that one of her subordinates had been looking for her and opened the door to the room just in time to see Victoria smile down at the baby in her arms. The mans eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before her turned and ran from the doorway before his boss could notice him.

"Jackson what's up with you? You look like you're about to have a heart attack!" A woman asked alarmed when Jackson stopped near the entrance to the lobby to catch his breath and make sure his boss hadn't followed to skin him alive for interrupting her moment with the child.

Jackson looked up at the three agents around him looking a bit concerned and asked them a question that set off a large…large…chain reaction.

"Did you know Agent Hand had a baby?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What do you mean she had a baby?!" A blond guy from the three looking at Jackson asked looking shocked.

"I mean she was standing in medical rocking a baby in her arms! It looked really young too, less than a month!" Jackson said causing the three to look at each other shocked and confused while other nearby agents began stopping and listening in to the conversation.

"That doesn't mean it was _her_ baby does it?" The black haired guy asked looking a bit pale.

"She was _smiling_ at it. Not a cold smile, or one of her polite smiles. A full blown loving smile!" Jackson said making their eyes widen.

"Agent Hand _did_ take a week off for personal reasons last month…" The female agent said slowly while the nearby agents looked wide eyed.

"Is that enough time for her to recover from giving birth?" Jackson asked confused and making one of the doctors nearby step forward.

"Yes it is. Most women are able to be sent home with their child within a week of the baby's birth, for someone with training like Agent Hand she could possibly be home within two or three days." The doctor said earning murmurs and whispers from those nearby.

"So no one knew she had a baby? How did we miss her being pregnant? You're _spies_." One techie from a little ways away asked shocked and confused about that.

"Yes but Agent Hand has been a spy for close to twenty years now and is a good enough spy to be in charge of the Hub, and the Weapons Division, and be a senior level 8. Most are dead by the time they get close to where she is." Another woman, a specialist, said making others nod in agreement. No one got _anything_ past Agent Hand.

"Not to mention that her suits…most of them are custom made and rather loose on her. It'd be easy to disguise an early baby bump with them." A female techie said earning nods from some of those that noticed Agent Hand's clothing choice.

"Also given that she's 6 feet tall it'd be even easier to hide a baby bump because she wouldn't swell up as much as a shorter woman would. With a bit of adjusting to her suits she'd easily be able to hide her pregnancy for all nine months." The doctor said making some other women nod in agreement, they had noticed that a taller woman had less of a baby bump unless she was carrying twins or more.

"Surely some of the higher ranked agents knew like Coulson and Garret?" Another specialist asked as more and more people grew curious about what was going on.

"Hey why's everyone standing here yapping? Agent Hand will kill you if she finds you." One specialist said walking over to the group frowning.

"Not right now she won't. She's busy with her baby." A blond agent by the name of Lucy said to him making him pause and blink for a minute.

"Be kind…rewind. What was that about Agent Hand and a baby?" The specialist asked quoting something he heard one of the engineers assigned to a mobile team say to a biochemist on the team.

"Apparently Agent Hand has a month old baby no one knew about. Agent Jackson saw her holding and smiling at the child in one of the medical rooms when he went looking for her for a report." Lucy said causing the specialist to stare for a minute before walking over and talking to some of his teammates.

"Did you hear about Agent Hand and her baby? If she had told us about it we could have thrown a baby shower for her or a party or something." One techie said to her friends causing them to look shocked. Within ten minutes the word of Agent Hand having a baby less than two months old spread to the rest of the HUB personnel, somehow completely bypassing the members of the 616 team spread around the center.

"Yes Smith what is it?" Felix Blake asked answering the phone in his office when his contact at the HUB called him almost as soon as he heard about Hand and her baby.

"Sir you told me to call you if something came up involving Agent Hand…" Smith began nervously, wondering how the head of the Sandbox would respond to this news.

"Well spit it out Smith. What happened to Victoria?" Blake demanded instantly alarmed at the mention of his old teammate, best friend, and sister in all but blood. Putting the phone on speaker Blake waved for Jasper Sitwell, who had been walking by the doorway, to join him.

"Well sir I don't know exactly how to say this…" Smith hesitated, he knew how protective Blake could be of Victoria and he did not want to find out how he'd respond to this development.

"Just spit it out." Blake ordered his eyes narrowing while his pulse sped up and Jasper looked worried. He knew Smith was a contact for Blake at the HUB to keep an eye on Tori, was something wrong with his big sister?

"Agent Hand has a month old baby sir!" Smith said quickly causing the phone line to go silent for a moment.

"WHAT?!" Jasper and Felix both yelled shocked as they stared at the phone.

"Agent Jackson saw her rocking and smiling at the baby in one of the medical rooms sir!" Smith said hoping his boss wasn't angry at him or the report.

"Smiling? Tori only smiles at family." Jasper said wide eyed, he was an uncle? Honorary uncle of course but still! Why hadn't Tori told them she was pregnant?!

"That's all Smith." Blake said hanging up the phone and immediately dialing Fury and Garret both, Melinda and Phil were at the HUB for reports about a 084 so they probably already knew but did the rest of their family.

"What is it Felix?" John Garret asked answering his cell phone immediately when he saw whose number it is.

"Fury." Fury said answering his phone.

"Did either of you know that Victoria has a month old child?" Felix asked guessing that if anyone knew it would be Garret, while Fury would have had to sign off on the maternity leave.

His guess proved incorrect though when after a moments silence two shocked yells came from his phone, making him wince.

"TORI HAS A _WHAT_?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Um Agent Hand?" A female specialist asked nervously, squeaking slightly when the tall woman turn to look at her with her normal stern face on…and yes just like Jackson had reported, she was holding a tiny baby in the crook of one long arm.

"What is it Agent Mason?" Victoria asked not acting any differently despite the gurgling baby in her arm.

"You…There are some papers you need to sign ma'am. Agent Jackson was supposed to come and find you because some of them are from Accounting." Wendy Mason said her eyes never leaving the tiny bundle in her leaders arms.

Mason was actually impressed at how stern, commanding, and downright _scary_ her boss could be with a cute gurgling baby in her arms.

"Who is this?" Mason asked without even thinking about it, paling slightly when she realized she had. Although she stared in disbelief when Victoria blinked before smiling lovingly down at the baby in her arm.

"This is Skye." Victoria said softly before looking up and putting on her Agent face as she began to walk towards the door, giving Mason a closer look at the baby as she passed by. The baby was a girl, a cute Asian looking baby but she could see some similarities between her boss and the baby.

Skye had Victoria's cheek bones and a bit of her facial structure, a bit of her jaw, her eyes looked the same as Victoria's, and her hair was just as dark as the HUB commanders.

"She's adorable and looks a good bit like you!" Mason said near gushing at the cute baby, making Victoria pause for a second and blush a bit as she looked down at the baby. Had Agent Hand not realized how much the baby looked like her?

"She looks more like Izabelle than she does me." Victoria murmured to herself, looking at the child and seeing her resemblance to Victoria's wife.

"Who's Izabelle?" Mason asked confused, that was a womans name not a mans.

"My wife." Victoria answered without even thinking about it as she adjusted her grip on Skye and tickled the baby with her free hand. Masons eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her boss was married? To another woman and they had a child? She needed to report this to the others immediately!

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Victoria said realizing what she had done and that she had gotten distracted as she straightened up and walked from the room…Mason idly wondered how many agents she was giving heart attacks by pretty much confirming the rumors as she walked through the HUB with the baby in her arms.

"Guys I got some new intel on Agent Hand and her baby." Mason said scurrying over to her friends who were staring shocked after their boss.

"Spill!" Lucy demanded immediately as she whipped around to look at Mason.

"Okay so the baby's name is Skye and did you know that Agent Hand was married to another woman? A woman of Asian descent by the looks of Skye?" Mason asked causing their eyes to widen slightly.

"I had no clue she was married. So she had a baby with her wife and that baby is called Skye? Is it even possible for two women to have a baby together?" Agent Valarie Grey asked looking shocked and confused.

"Let's find a techie or a doctor and ask." Agent Star Green said causing them to scurry off and corner a doctor who was gaping after Agent Hand alongside half of the rest of the HUB.

"Doc! Question! Any possible way two women could have a baby together?" Lucy asked looking at Doctor Marvel who shook her head and turned her attention to them.

"Well it'd have to be an artificial impregnation of course and easily feasible after a bit of genetic manipulation that could be done here at the HUB or any of the government bases at the very least." Marvel said after thinking about it for a moment and then looking at the women confused.

"Why do you ask?" Marvel questioned making them exchange glances.

"I had to go get Agent Hand cause Accounting sent papers to her office." Here everyone winced. None of them liked being sent papers from Accounting but Agent Hand was a former Accountant and had things like that done in minutes.

"And I may or may not have asked about the baby." Here Mason was earning shocked or disbelieving looks from the others. Their boss was a very private woman and no one questioned her. It simply wasn't done!

"She told me that her daughters name is Skye and that Skye looks more like a woman named Izabelle who is Agent Hands _wife_. Although little Skye does look a bit like Agent Hand too." Mason said causing the jaws of all those in hearing range to drop open. Agent Hand is married!?

"So naturally you wanted to know if Agent Hand was able to have a baby with her wife…yes that is entirely possible and given the evidence, quite likely." Marvel said not noticing Smith listening in from nearby before hurrying off to make another call to his second boss.

"What have you got for me Smith? Any update on Victoria and her baby?" Felix asked answering his phone and putting it on speaker as he had a teleconference with Fury, Jasper, and John.

"Yes sir. I just saw Agent Hand walking to her office to do some paperwork with the baby in her hands, I'm sending you a picture that I managed to pull from the camera's now. I also overheard some doctors talking." Smith reported immediately causing the others to all look worried a bit or at least slightly alarmed.

"About what?" Felix demanded his eyes narrowing slightly at the phone.

"Well one of the agents apparently asked about the baby when she went to get Agent Hand for some paperwork from accounting." Here all the men pulled faces, Victoria was the only level 8 agent that actually did the accounting paperwork…the rest sent their paperwork to her.

"The baby's name is Sky and it's a girl. Also the agent learned that Agent Hand is married to a woman named Izabelle. They asked a doctor and it's possible and likely that Sky is the result of Agent Hand and Izabelle using artificial impregnation and a bit of genetic manipulation to have a baby." Smith said making Felix's eyes widen.

"Of course. I had nearly forgotten that Victoria had married Hartley a few years ago." Felix said softly, barely loud enough for Smith to hear but he did and he paled.

Hartley…Izabelle Hartley. A former mercenary that was brought in by Hand herself several years ago and remained a loyal shield agent since. Now he guess he knew why, the others were going to go nuts over this.

"Didn't Hartley have personal leave for a week last month? Around the same time that Victoria did?" Jasper questioned trying to recall that, knowing that Fury mentioned that the two must be having a small vacation or something together.

"She did, exact same time. That must be when Skye was born." Fury said while Felix hung up on Smith, the directors next words ringing in his ears.

"Hill get me transport to the HUB! Hartley got Victoria pregnant and somehow they kept it a secret!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey there Tori." Isabelle said smiling slightly at her wife of three years as soon as the taller woman entered her office, the baby nestled in her arm still gurgling and cooing.

"Izzy." Victoria said smiling happily at the sight of her wife who walked over and kissed her cheek.

"The whole Hub knows we're married now, so no harm in showing a little bit of affection in front of them. Besides... they all think I got you pregnant with this little one." Isabelle said not looking at the baby yet as she looked up at her wife who furrowed her brows confused.

"With a bit of genetic manipulation and using artificial insemination then it is possible in theory. She looks like she could be ours." Victoria said smiling down at the baby who was gurgling at the sight of the new face.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you were comfortable holding a baby, much less looking happy about it. We…haven't spoken about children yet." Isabelle said softly, reaching up to brush some of Victoria's hair behind her ear.

"True…I…truthfully I never thought I'd _want_ children. But… she's mine. I don't know how I can tell, or why she is but. She's mine." Victoria said softly, staring down at the baby in her arms.

"Here there little one." Isabelle greeted the baby, smiling at how natural holding a baby seemed to be for Victoria. As soon as she saw those innocent and trusting brown eyes, Isabelle was pulled into the little girls web. When the baby smiled at her…Isabelle was trapped.

 _'Mine.'_ Isabelle thought falling in love with the tiny baby just as her wife had. Glancing at her smiling wife Isabelle corrected those thoughts.

 _'Not mine…_ Ours.' Isabelle thought feeling her chest grow tight and warm all at once.

"Not just yours Tori." Isabelle said softly as she leaned into her wife's side to be closer to both her wife and _their_ baby. Fuck DNA, this beautiful baby girl was theirs.

"Hm?" Victoria asked looking up from the baby, neither of the women noticing the agents peeking in on them at the doorway.

"She's not just yours. She's _ours_." Isabelle said feeling tears in her eyes but blinking them back as Victoria gave a beaming smile and the two shared a quick almost chaste kiss before separating to look down at Skye.

"You have some paperwork to do, Tori. Let me hold her for a while." Isabelle sad making Victoria frown but nod, looking sad as she gently deposited Skye in Isabelle's arms.

"Mommy will be done with paperwork in just a little while Skye so be good for your mama okay?" Victoria asked kissing the baby's forehead and making her wife smirk at her.

"She's barely a month old Tori. How much trouble can she get into?" Isabelle asked accepting the kiss to her cheek from her wife.

"Think about who her mothers are and then ask me that question again." Victoria said dryly and making Isabelle blink before snickering.

"Fair point. We were both hell raisers. She'll be just as bad if not worse, but not for a while yet." Isabelle said leaning against Victoria's desk and discreetly slipping some papers onto the top of the pile.

"You know me so well." Victoria said smirking when she read the papers her wife slipped her. Adoption papers. With Isabelle's signature already on them. She had been thinking about getting those after she talked with Izzy, but her wife seemed one step ahead of her today.

"Meet you for lunch in say an hour?" Isabelle asked kissing her wife's cheek as Victoria sat at her desk.

"Everything should be done by then so I'll see you at the mess hall?" Victoria asked nodding and earning a nod in return.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go find something fun to do while mommy does boring paperwork." Isabelle said carrying Skye from the office while Victoria gave a snort.

"You act like your paperwork is any better." Victoria said making Isabelle snicker.

"Only if I bother with it. I'm usually dealing with weapons and fighting, not with paperwork!" Isabelle called over her shoulder.

"Just remember that a gun is not a toy for babies and the gym isn't a good place for her either!" Victoria said finishing the adoption papers and faxing them to a judge that owed her several favors.

Victoria finished two more papers and got the adoption confirmation before she realized she didn't get a response to her last comment.

"Isabelle! Don't you put a weapon where our daughter can get to it!" Victoria yelled after her wife, not hearing any response her eyes widened and she vaulted out of her chair.

"Isabelle Hand-Hartley I swear to god if you have a weapon where our baby can reach I'm going to garrote you!" Victoria yelled chasing after her wife whose laugh echoed around the hallway. The other agents stared wide eyed as Isabelle Hartley ran past them with a baby in her arms and Victoria Hand running after her yelling threats.

"What in the world?" Fitz asked staring startled as the two women ran past the lab he and Simmons were in.

"You didn't hear? It's been the only thing anyone's talked about for the last hour almost. Using Genetic manipulation and artificial insemination Agent Hartley got her wife, Agent Hand, pregnant. They both had a week off at the same time last month but this is the first time anyone's seen the baby!" Another scientist said looking at the science bunnies who looked surprised.

"Wow. This is the first I've heard of it! Not surprising since we're part of a mobile team." Simmons said wide eyed and blushing a bit.

"Looks like Agent Hartley is trying to take the baby to do something Agent Hand doesn't approve of." Ward, May, and Coulson all looked up at those words from a nearby techie and stared at the sight of Victoria running after Hartley and a baby in four inch high heels.

"If they drop Skye I'll kill them both." May said staring after the couple while the nearby techies and agents pause. Agent May already knew about the baby?

"You know about Skye?" One specialist nearby asked, the rumors went nuts over Ward's next words.

"We've been looking after the brat until we brought her back here about an hour ago."


	6. Chapter 6

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I wasn't _really_ going to have a weapon around her." Izabelle said after she got done running from Victoria, mainly because Skye began crying and she had stopped to check on the baby and nearly got ran into by her taller wife.

"With you there's no telling." Victoria said from where she was sitting at her desk feeding Skye from a bottle that May had given her when she had heard Skye crying.

"Oh like you're one to talk Ms. Head of Weapons Division." Izabelle said teasingly and making Victoria shoot her a look.

"My aren't you a hungry baby sweetheart?" Victoria murmured to the baby as she finished the bottle and Izabelle took her to burp her while Victoria put away the bottle.

"Have you forgotten how much I can eat?" Izabelle asked smirking a bit as she patted Skye's back gently.

"Not in the least." Victoria said snorting, neither of them even caring that Skye was adopted. As far as they were concerned, she was theirs. Completely and utterly theirs as if they had given birth to her themselves.

"Oh fuck you." Izabelle said although she smiled to take the bite out of her words, making the agents near the door go wide eyed. Surely, wife or not, Agent Hand wouldn't let Hartley get away with saying that!

"You do darling and very well I must add. If our daughters first word is a swear word however you'll be going without for two months." Victoria said finishing up the rest of her paperwork while Izabelle was holding their daughter, the agents at the door jaws dropped open as they whispered around what had just happened making the other agents blush or go wide eyed.

"Yeah right! You never last longer than two weeks!" Izabelle said smirking as Victoria signed the last paper and gave her a look.

"Honey you can't last one week without, I can last for _months_. My point still stands. Our baby says a cuss word, you sleep on the floor." Victoria said standing and popping her back and shoulders, letting out a small sigh of relief when they all cracked and popped.

"Now I believe we were supposed to be having lunch?" Victoria asked while Izabelle gaped at her, walking past her wife Victoria stole Skye who was starting to fall asleep and kept walking out of the door without missing a step. The agents that had been loitering and eavesdropping around her door had scattered and pretended to be busy with other things when they heard her start walking towards them.

"You're a devil!" Izabelle said following behind her wife with a small pout on her face. All the nearby male agents that had girlfriends or wives gave the specialist looks of sympathy. They totally understood where she was coming from, especially those that recently had children of their own.

"You should have thought of that before you put a ring on my finger." Victoria said almost casually but Izabelle could detect a slight hint of worry in her wife's voice. Most couldn't but her old team and her wife could read her like a book.

"Oh I already knew what I was getting into when I bought that ring to give you. I just wanted you to know." Izabelle said smiling reassuringly at her wife who relaxed just a fraction. Her wife was just playing of course. Victoria knew Izabelle loved her more than anything in the universe, and she loved Izabelle just that much but sometimes…some of her old insecurities acted up.

"Well if that's not a sign of the apocalypse I don't know what is." Victoria said dryly when they entered the cafeteria, which was usually loud and rowdy, only to find it completely silent as the two walked in with the baby in Victoria's arms fast asleep.

"Ignore them. You go ahead and sit down while I get our lunches. You're holding precious cargo after all." Izabelle said shooing her wife to a nearby empty table and kissing her cheek.

"You're fretting again dear." Victoria said smiling slightly as she kissed Izabelle's cheek but sat down with the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"My lovely wife is holding our beautiful month old daughter. I think I have the right to fret over you a bit." Izabelle called back as she all but sauntered over to the lunch line and grabbed two trays. The other agents, especially those with wives, got out of her way as she fixed her and her wife their plates and walked towards the end of the line to pay for it.

"She's not wrong Tori." Coulson said smiling as he and May sat down at the table across from their old teammate.

"So having fun having your own baby yet or are you ready to let me watch after her for a while longer?" Coulson asked teasingly, earning a glare and growl from Victoria.

"She is staying with me and Izabelle and if you have a problem with that you and May both can walk your short selves over here, stand on your tippy toes, and kiss my European ass!" Victoria said clutching Skye protectively and making many agents gape while Coulson busted out laughing and May smirked.

"And you get on me about cursing in front of Skye!" Izabelle said walking over and putting Victoria's plate on the table in front of her, sitting beside her wife immediately.

"When and Where Tori?" Coulson asked wheezing slightly as he stopped laughing.

"Coulson if you even try I will rip your spine out of your anus and strangle you with it. Tori is _mine_." Izabelle said cheerfully as she glared at the balding agent who snickered heavily again.

"You really had to get her possessive side going didn't you Phil?" Victoria asked sighing but looking amused as she began to eat one handed.

"She'll need the extra spark for when the others get here! You remember the agents we all have keeping an eye on our siblings at the other bases?" Coulson asked making ten or so agents around them pale.

"Of course. As if I trust John not to do something stupid." Victoria said snorting.

"Well one of Fee's guys here reported about Skye…" Coulson began making Victoria frown, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"And…well when Jasper called me he said that he, Felix, John, and Nick were all on the way to have a very…stern…word with Izabelle." Coulson finished making Izabelle pause before she paled drastically.

"Oh fuck me sideways." Izabelle said moving her tray so she could hit her head on the table top in front of her. Victoria's next remark had Agents wide eyed, gaping, or blushing while Coulson busted out laughing again and even May chuckled at the blush it caused from Izabelle.

"I have darling. Recently at that."


	7. Chapter 7

**AoS Baby Au**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"HARTLEY!" Four loud furious male voices yelled throughout the HUB, making the agent in question pale while Victoria sighed.

"Whatever you idiots plan on doing don't break my wife or my building!" Victoria yelled back at the men, causing Skye to cry which distracted Victoria and Izabelle immediately.

"Hey shhh. It's alright baby girl. Mommy wasn't yelling at you. She was yelling at your idiot uncles." Victoria said rocking the baby a bit to try and sooth her.

"Broke my heart on the road. Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on. Friends and dogs pass me by. Walking gets so boring. When you learn how to fly." Victoria began softly singing the first song that popped up in her head as she swayed and rocked the crying baby.

"You certainly have a habit of wearing my t-shirts if they fit you." Izabelle said snorting at one of the lyrics that Victoria sang.

"It was the first song I could think of." Victoria said shooting Izabelle a Look.

"Come here sweetheart. Let mama sing to you. Mommy may be the better singer, but mama know more songs." Izabelle said taking the baby from her wife and beginning to hum a tune.

"Most of the songs you know are inappropriate for a baby!" Victoria shot back with a glare.

"Oh like singing about gypsy's is any better!" Izabelle argued back. Skye letting out another cry caused them both to look at her argument forgotten.

"On the battlefield like oh my god. Knock your soldiers down like house of cards. I'm a one woman army." Izabelle softly sung as she rocked the baby making Victoria snort slightly.

"Oh yeah that's _really_ appropriate for a baby!" Victoria said taking Skye back and holding her close to her chest protectively. Neither of the women noticed the rest of Nicks Team standing at the doorway watching them as they argued about what to sing as they kept taking and rocking the baby.

"Rock a bye baby, rock a bye. No one will hurt you. Rock a bye baby Rock a bye. Someone's got you." Victoria began singing again while Izabelle paused and watched her wife with their baby.

"No one's gonna hurt you love. Gonna give you all of my love." Victoria continued singing as she cradled Skye to her chest, the crying and wailing beginning to subside.

"There's my beautiful smiling baby girl." Victoria said smiling brightly down at her daughter who was smiling and gurgling happily.

"She's mine too." Izabelle said pouting at her wife as she looked at the smiling baby with a small loving smile on her face.

"Yes but considering the idiot boys I call my brothers are at the door and likely to rip you a new hole or five to breath out of…" Victoria trailed off without having to even look and making Izabelle pale and stiffen as she slowly turned to the doorway.

"Oh fuck me standing." Izabelle said slamming her hand into her forehead and making Victoria smirk.

"I have." Victoria near purred and made her wife turn an impressive shade of red.

"Didn't need to hear that Tori." John said although he was smirking slightly at the two.

"Plug your ears." Victoria said with a shrug of her shoulders before she looked down at the gurgling and mewling baby in her arms.

"Idiots. Meet mine and Izabelle's daughter Skye. Little Star…meet the idiots." Victoria said holding her arms out a bit so that Skye could see the guys and the guys could see her.

"She's adorable Tori." Jasper said smiling at the baby who was staring up at them in what they would swear was curiosity.

"Skye? Isn't that the name of Coulson's pet hacker?" Fury asked frowning slightly.

"She came into contact with a 084 and…well…she became like this. She…she's mine though. Mine and Izzy's. In all the ways that matter and even legally by adoption." Victoria said smiling down at Skye while the boys blinked.

"So…you didn't use science and let Hartley get you pregnant?" Fury asked making Victoria look amused.

"No although that would be a good idea if we ever decide to have more children. Right now though…we're happy with Skye. Right Izzy?" Victoria asked looking at her wife who paled a bit.

"More children? Er. Yes dear. However many you want whenever we think we're ready of course." Izabelle said squeaking a bit wide eyed at first before relaxing and smiling at Victoria.

"Good but Skye is enough." Victoria said smiling lovingly down at her baby girl while the guys looked wide eyed and horrified.

"We _had_ to give her the idea. Can you just imagine Victoria being pregnant?" Felix asked looking at the other men horrified and making them all blanch slightly.

"Yes and that thought is _**horrifying**_." Fury said paling and shivering in horror at the thought of the Head of the Weapons division pregnant, hormonal, and moodier than normal.

"Screw you all." Victoria said glaring at her boys who snickered and snorted at this.

"Sorry Tori but you aren't our type and we certainly aren't yours." John said snickering childishly as he leered playfully at Hartley who gave him a sugary sweet smile.

"Good cause if you tried to get with _my_ wife I would rip your spine out of your ass and strangle you with it." Isabelle said causing the guys to blink at her for a moment while Victoria snorted.

"That's your favorite threat today. Did you see the other agents faces when you used it against Phil?" Victoria asked making Izabelle smirk slightly.

"Yeah they look almost half as shocked as they did when you told him to kiss your ass to put it simply." Izabelle said making Victoria near cackle.

"Tori is never simple. What did she say?" John asked grinning eagerly at his 'sister' who just cackled harder.

"Her exact words when he asked if she wanted him to look after Skye a while longer were 'She is staying with me and Izabelle and if you have a problem with that then you and May both can walk your short selves over here, stand on your tippy toes, and kiss my European ass!' I swear some of the agents near had heart attacks." Izabelle said since Victoria was a bit…busy…cackling.

The rest of the HUB agents that heard and hadn't gotten scared by Victoria's cackling damn near went comatose at Fury's loud laughter.


End file.
